Contemplation
by IAmTheRedMaskHeWears
Summary: After Sophia and Derek's rapturous night, things could not be more perfect. That is, until the mere threat of exposing their romance to the rest of the pack, and Stiles, is enough to shake Sophia's entire world. Two-shot sequel to 'Distractions'.
1. Chapter 1

Sophia entered Beacon Hills High School, wearing her favorite pair of jean shorts, a pair of biker boots, and one of Derek's Henley shirts. Yes, it was huge on her, but she tied the back of it with a hair tie, making it fit better.

She made her way towards her locker to get her books for the first part of the day, when she felt her phone vibrate in her shorts pocket.

" _Pick you up after school."- Derek_

She couldn't help but smile. She and Derek had been quite couple-y since that night a few weeks ago.

" _See ya, handsome." –Sophia_

" _You know I could drive you to school, you don't have to pop yourself there." – Derek_

" _I know, but I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, it's faster to go poof." –Sophia_

" _Anyway, I'll pick you up." – Derek_

She put her phone back in her pocket, reaching and opening her locker, getting her books inside her backpack.

"Sophia!" Turning around, she saw Kira Yukimura making her way towards her. Behind her; were Scott McCall, Lydia Martin and the newest member of the pack, Liam Dunbar.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" The young alpha said, an angry look on his face.

"Hi to you too, Scotty." The pixie said, the sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Just answer the question." Scott snapped.

"Fine, I've been in my house. There, happy?" She said after a sigh.

Ok, that was a total lie. She'd been at Derek's loft. With her parents gone almost every day due to business trips and that dead pool of supernatural creatures going around, she didn't want to be home alone, so she spent every day with Derek. She's not in the list, weirdly enough, but Derek is. And with him slowly losing his wolf powers, she wanted to be there for him. Not that she could do much, but she could trick the attacker and puff them in a forest or something. Maybe inside a bear cave…

"Yeah, that's not true. See, we were at your house before coming to school, you weren't there." Lydia said.

"Oh." Crap. She never actually thought what to say to the pack if this ever happened. She and Derek never actually told them about being together, they wanted to keep it private, at least until they were caught. _'Ok Sophia, think!'_ she thought.

"That's because… I… " She started, everyone's eyes on her. _'Because I've sent the past 3 weeks at Derek's loft.' No you can't say that! Bad Sophia!'_

"I went to… the convenience store! I needed…um… something."

"Something?" The banshee asked, raising one perfect eyebrow. _'Dammit Lydia!'_

"Yeah, I needed… tampons." Sophia said bashfully, pretending to be ashamed. Both werewolves looked grossed out and even blushed a little.

"It's that time of the month, and I didn't have any more at home so-"

"Ok stop it! We get it!" Scott screamed. Now, with both werewolves being awkward about the whole 'period' situation and believing she too was ashamed of admitting to being on her period – which was, indeed, a lie - , she hoped they didn't notice her heart beat.

"Anyway! Oh my, look at the time! I have to go! I have a test to study for and homework to finish, ok bye!" Sophia said, closing her locker, walking away fast, not wanting them to follow her. She could hear them calling her name behind her, but ignored them and kept on walking.

Arriving to the classroom – kind of early, mind you- she set her stuff on a desk and sat down. She had no idea how she was supposed to keep this a secret anymore; she was running out of ideas of what to tell her friends. Besides, she thought Scott and Liam could totally hear her heartbeat every time she lied even though she was practically made to lie. She's a pixie, for God's sake!

All day long, she did her best to avoid the pack. From Scott's and Stiles' stalking, to Malia's not so subtle "Why are you avoiding us?", to Lydia's phone calls, to Kira's texts. She made excuse after excuse, until lunch, that is. Lunch was a terrible time, everyone was at the cafeteria! How was she going to avoid them?!

"Ok, breath Sophia, breath." She repeated to herself, making her way towards the cafeteria, getting her lunch, looking for an empty – and far away, barely visible – table, and sitting down at said table, when her phone ranged again, telling her she had a new text.

Grumbling, she took it out from her pocket and was about to swipe it way, when she saw it was from Derek.

" _How's school going?" – Derek_

Again, she couldn't help but smile. This man had the perfect timing. She was having a really bad day being stalked by the whole pack, and he manages to get her to smile with just one text. This guy was driving her crazy.

" _Not bad. I think the pack's onto us, though." – Sophia_

" _Really?"- Derek_

" _Yeah, I can't think of new lies to tell them. Hey, are you home?" – Sophia_

Yes, she called his loft "home". She got used to hearing him saying it, and spending 3 weeks with him, she couldn't help herself.

" _Yeah." – Derek_

" _Wanna hang out at my place today? Yours is like, the pack's meeting point." – Sophia_

She wasn't lying. They have been so close to getting caught because the pack, apparently, didn't know the words "privacy" and "knocking".

" _Sure. What time?" – Derek_

" _How about now? I'll just poof myself there. Can't think of another way to avoid them." – Sophia_

" _You're gonna skip class?" – Derek_

" _I'm a rebel without a cause, baby ;)" – Sophia_

" _That you are. Meet you in 10 minutes?" – Derek_

" _Sure. Ring when you're there." – Sophia_

She sat there for about 5 minutes, eating her sandwich and reading a book, when suddenly, BAM! A tray was slammed against the table.

Looking up, she was met with the faces of the whole pack. And she meant the whole pack. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia, and Liam.

"Finally! You know how hard it is to keep up with you?!" Stiles said, setting his tray down and sitting. The pack, following his example, did the same.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Kira asked.

Sighing, Sophia placed her sandwich on top of the Ziploc bag it came from. "I'm not avoiding you, I've been-" She started, but she got cut off by Scott.

"Why do you smell like Derek?"

' _Shit.'_ Sophia thought.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes, you actually smell a little different, Soph." Liam commented.

"No, I don't."

" And your heart is beating faster now." Malia added.

"Actually, that shirt is not yours." Lydia said.

"Yes it is. I like baggy clothes."

Lydia just raised an eyebrow, already waiting for Sophia to tell the truth. The pixie knew she couldn't lie to the banshee about her clothes, Lydia knew Sophia's closet inside out.

"Alright. It's Derek's. Happy?"

Stiles almost choked on the water he was drinking. "Why are you wearing Derek's shirt?"

She looked down at her hands, then. She didn't like to remember the story she was about to tell them, for a very good reason.

"Remember the whole Nogitsune thing?" She asked , looking everywhere but at Stiles. Everyone nodded, sad looks on their faces.

"Well, I was really afraid because… I thought the Nogitsune might target me. You guys told me stay away from everything that was going on, so I called Derek. You guys were scared too of what he might do to me, so you left to look for Stiles while I stayed the night at Derek's, and he said it was alright.

"So, I went to the loft and he gave me a shirt to sleep, seeing as I hadn't packed a bag, with the hurry and all. The next day, I got the call that you guys had found Stiles, so I practically ran and didn't actually change clothes."

There was silence then. Everyone was looking at Sophia, who was looking down at her hands.

"I would never kill you." Stiles whispered, looking at his hands. He was holding onto one of Malia's, but he let it go, feeling he shouldn't do it at the moment.

"Maybe you wouldn't, but the Nogitsune totally would have. I was important to you. Well, I thought I was." Sophia snapped.

"You were and are important to me, Soph."

Sophia scoffed. "Yeah right. Important enough to be cheated on? Boy, was I important!"

Stiles looked at her with wide, sad, regretful eyes. Malia snapped her eyes at her, breathing deeply and biting the inside of her cheek to control herself. Sophia couldn't take her eyes off of him, she could care less about Malia. Yes, the werecoyote could kill her, but the pixie could make her disappear in the blink of an eye and appear somewhere else.

The rest of the pack looked everywhere, except at the trio. The air was so tense and awkward for them, they didn't know what to do, but stay silent.

Getting her stuff and not saying a word, Sophia stood up and left the table. She was mad, furious. 2 months, a great guy with her, and she still couldn't move on. _'What's wrong with me?_ ' She asked herself, opening the doors to the hallway.

"Soph! Sophia!"

She could hear Stiles shouting behind her, speed walking to keep up with her, but she just kept on walking.

"Sophia, please wait up!"

Sophia stopped and turned around, and saw that Stiles now was running to keep up with her. She waited for him in the middle of the hallway. Why she waited, she didn't know.

"What?" She snapped when he reached her.

"When…when you spent the night at Derek's, did you… did you…"

"Sleep with him?" Stiles didn't answer. He kept silent and just stared at Sophia.

"No Stiles. I didn't cheat on you. Because, contrary to you, I did have some respect for our relationship. I didn't sleep with Derek, or Aiden or Isaac or anyone! Because I actually respected you. But I guess that was just me, am I right?"

She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, burning threatening to fall, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, so she turned around and left.

"Sophi-"

"Leave me alone, Stiles!" She shouted at him, entering the girls' bathroom.

She could feel the tears now falling down her face, dripping into her t-shirt. Now she was angry. Why did she still continue to cry over him? Derek's there for her, she feels something for him, that she knows. He makes her feel special and gives her the respect she needed.

Her pocket vibrated again. She sighed, getting her phone out. If it was another text from the pack – or worse, Stiles – she will go ballistic. She will absolutely and without a doubt poof them into a forest – in Alaska. Or Washington. Or even the Amazonian jungle.

" _I'm here." – Derek_

" _Sorry, got caught up. Be there in a sec." – Sophia_

She washed her face, not caring if her make up washed away. Well, her mascara was now running down her cheeks, but she didn't care anymore. She looked at her reflection. Her eyes were a little bit red, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

Breathing in deep, she closed her eyes and visualized her living room. When she was sure it was completely there, she clapped her hands and POOF! She vanished from the bathroom and appeared in her living room.

She was getting good at poofing in and out of places, but poofing someone else was easier. You just had to look at them, clap and BAM. They were gone.

She placed her backpack next to the coat hanger by the front door, and opened the door to let Derek in.

"You do know that you don't have to pop yourself everywhere, right? I could have picked you up at school." He said.

"Hi to you, too." She mumble.

Derek; then; looked down at her, saw her red puffy eyes, and her frown.

"Are you okay?" He asked, cupping her face.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"You know I know when you're lying to me, right?"

"It's nothing, really. I don't want to talk about it." She answered, placing her hand on top of his.

He looked at her with hard - yet concerned - eyes, to which she groaned and rested her face on his chest, her forehead touching his collarbone.

"Please." She mumbled against his chest.

Sighing, Derek kissed her head and rubbed her back, signaling that he wasn't going to argue.

"I just want to take a shower, order a pizza, and cuddle while watching a movie. Can we do that?" She said, not moving her face from his chest.

"Fine. Go shower while I order the pizza."

"Okay. Be right back." She pecked his lips and pooffed herself to her bathroom.

"PEPPERONI AND LOTS OF CHILLI PLEASE!" She shouted from her bathroom.

During her shower, she kept thinking about what had happened at school.

Yes, she was mad at Stiles, but not for cheating on her. Well, yes, the cheating part bugs anyone, but she was mainly angry at him for disrespecting her. She felt betrayed and lied to. A relationship is a matter of trust and respect, and by cheating, he broke her trust and his respect towards her.

Then, she thought of Derek. The great, thoughtful man downstairs. She was seeing a side of Derek that she never thought she'd see. Normally, the former alpha was very serious, he rarely smiled, and was almost always tense. In Stiles' words, he was a _sour_ wolf.

' _But he's my sourworlf'_ , a small voice in her head said, causing her to smile. With her – at least when they were alone – he wasn't a sourwolf. With her, he was kind, lovable, he smiled and laughed.

She took her normal 20 minute shower, and; contrary to what she said; walked to her room. Yes, poofing was faster, but she still didn't control it completely; and she wasn't risking appearing naked in the middle of the woods.

She closed the door and locked it out of habit. Her parents weren't home, and it's not like Derek hasn't seen her naked before. She laid on her stomach on her bed, towel still wrapped around her. She still didn't understand her own mind. Yes, she was mad at Stiles, but did that mean she still felt something for him? And Derek, she knew she felt something for him. She liked him a lot, and she loved having him around, she felt safe.

"Woah." She gasped, realizing she just used the 'L' word. She turned around and looked at the ceiling. Did she love Derek? It's only been a few weeks, and it's mainly about the sex. Yes, they've been hanging out around the loft, and they cuddle watching TV or reading a book, they play fight, but they never made it 'official'. Yet, she knew he cared for her, and she cared for him. Not even with Stiles did she feel this way.

' _You have to tell him how you feel.'_ The voice said. But _how_ did she feel? Ugh, this was so confusing.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, pizza's here. I'll be downstairs." Derek's voice ranged through the closed door. Sighing, Sophia got up and dressed. She felt comfortable enough around Derek to wear her running shorts and a tank top.

Poofing herself to the living room, she saw that Derek had set two plates with a slice of pizza each, and two glasses full with ice. She couldn't help herself from smiling at that. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Looking down, she saw that said hands had two Coca-Cola cans. She rested her head against his chest, and he kissed the top of her head; moving them to go sit at the sofa.

After eating their pizza – 2 slices for her, 6 for him – they decided to just cuddle. It was more like spooning. Sophia lay down sideways on the couch, Derek behind her. He had his head perched up on his hand, his other hand resting on her waist, holding her hands. Sophia rested her head on his bicep. They were watching movies on Netflix, but after a while, she felt Derek's gaze on her.

Turning her head a little so she could look at him, he was – indeed – looking at her with so much affection in his eyes, that she couldn't help but think ' _maybe I am in love with him.'_

Letting go of his hand, she placed hers over his scruff, playing with it. She leaned up, softly kissing his lips. He gripped her waist, deepening the kiss. She heated up the kiss, turning around completely and pushing him so he was lying on the couch on his back, her on top of him.

Breaking off the kiss, she took off her tank top; he took off his, and then returned to the heated kiss they were sharing.

She ran her hands down his sides, settling on his legs. She could already feel him going hard on her, and she smirked to herself into the kiss.

She kissed his neck and collarbone, making her way down his chest, stopping at his stomach to kiss his six packs and ribs, sucking on every single one. His hands found their way towards her hair, and were massaging her hair, groaning as he could feel Sophia's hands unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Out of nowhere, the front door slammed open and 6 pairs of feet ran inside, into the living room.

"SOPHIA WHERE ARE—Oh my God!" Stiles' voice rang through the whole house.

Sophia jumped off Derek, looking for her shirt, not knowing where it was at the moment. Derek, on the other hand, stood in front of her, protecting her from whatever threat there was.

What they didn't expect was to see all the eyes of the pack, staring at them, and quite wide with shock.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm back! I hope you like this new installment for Derek and Sophia! It's not the last of them, because this is a two-shot, and I'm planning on writing a third one! WOOHOO.**

 **Anyway, can anyone think of ship names? I've got zero. Oh, and I'm still working on 'Payphone', my StilesxOC story :)**

 **So, keep tuned for the next part! Don't forget to share, favorite, follow and review!**

 **Thanks!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here!?"Sophia screamed, putting her shirt on and side stepping Derek.

"What am I doing here?! What is HE doing here?!" Stiles shouted back at her.

"That's none of your business." Derek growled.

"I actually meant all of you, but Derek's right. It's none of your business. It's my house, you know?"

"We got worried because you weren't answering your phone." Kira said, blush still visible on her cheeks.

"It never rang." The pixie replied, looking around the living room for her cell phone.

"It's in your bag." Derek said, walking towards the front door to fetch her bag, side stepping the pack.

Checking her phone, she realized that she, in fact, had at least 3 missed calls from Scott, 4 from Liam, 2 from Kira, a bunch of texts from Scott and Lydia, and at least 10 calls from Stiles.

"Yeah, you didn't hear it because you were very busy with-" Stiles started.

"It was on silent mode! And if I was with Derek, so what!?"

Stiles' and Sophia's eyes were set on one another, glaring. Both of them breathing hard. The tension around the teenagers was huge. Everyone in the room could feel how heavy it was.

"Soph, you're on the list." Scott said, breaking the silence, making the pixie look at him.

"No, I'm not."

"There's a third list. You're on it." Lydia replied.

Sophia's eyes got as big as saucers; she looked at everyone's face, as if asking for an explanation. She stopped at Derek's face when she felt his hand on her arm.

"But," She started. "But, I'm not even dangerous! The most damage I can cause is to disappear someone! I've got the fighting skills of a 3 year old, and; contrary to popular belief; there's no such _thing_ as pixie dust!"

"There's no pixie dust?" Liam asked, a glim disappearing from his eyes.

"Sorry hon,, I'll never be able to fly you to Neverland."

"Here's the list." Kira said handing Sophia a sheet of paper.

Slowly, she looked for her name, seeing how much people were worth on this list. The only people she knew on this one were Malia, Liam and Meredith; who were worth 4 million, 3 million and 1 million, respectively.

Finally, at the end of the page, after what felt like forever, she found hers.

 **SOPHIA MILLER – 200K**

Shocked was short to how she felt.

"What?" She whispered.

"I won't anyone hurt you, don't worry." Derek whispered, holding her hand. Stiles glared at this.

"I can't believe it; I'm only worth $200K? Really!?"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. The pixie kept staring at the piece of paper, still not believing how… cheap killing her was.

"Let me get this straight. You're more upset for how much some killing psycho is offering for you, instead of being in a deadpool?" Stiles said.

"Come on! I'm not even a quarter of a million! No one on this list is that low! And all of you are over the 1M, it's not fair! I'm worth at least 500K!"

"Like you said, you're not that dangerous." Malia said, venom dripping from her tone, and a smirk on her face, looking at the pixie.

Everyone knew of the Sophia/Malia hatred thing. Sophia hated Malia because she threw herself at Stiles; Sophia's then boyfriend. She hates Malia because she and Stiles started dating not even a month after she broke up with Stiles. Malia; well, no one really knew why she hated Sophia. The theory among the pack was that she was just reacting to Sophia's feelings. The other idea going around was that Malia didn't like Sophia being mean to Stiles, but she has never voiced her feelings about the pixie.

"Oh, shut it, Willy Coyote." Sophia snapped.

Malia snarled her fangs at her, her eyes starting to glow. Sophia kept her stance, but she was scared of the werecoyote ripping her to shreds. Not that she would admit it out loud, but she was sure all the... Canine people in the room could hear her heart beating faster.

Derek; again; stepped in front of Sophia, baring his own fangs and eyes glowing bright yellow. At the same time, Scott stopped Malia; placing his arm in front of her. He knew both girls hated each other, but he wasn't going to let them get actually physical about it. Both girls were his friends, part of his pack. And even though he shouldn't pick sides, he likes Sophia too much. He knew what Stiles did to her was wrong, but Stiles was his best friend, and he supported him whatsoever.

An awkward silence filled the room, Stiles staring at his ex-girlfriend and Derek in front of him. He took a step forward and grabbed Malia by the wrist, pulling her back.

"I'll take care of this, Malia." He said, squeezing her wrist a little bit, before releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Everyone," he started, the word feeling heavy on his mouth. "Please leave. Sophia and I need to talk."

He couldn't look at Sophia or Derek. He felt how everyone's eyes were on him, especially Derek's.

Sophia; who was glaring at Malia; snapped her eyes towards Stiles. The boy saw her through the corner of his eye, and looked back at her, holding her gaze. Taking several breaths, she nodded.

"Yes, we do."

Everyone in the room was silent. The tension was so big, they felt it pressure on their shoulders. No one dared move, afraid of offending someone.

Getting anxious because nobody left the room, Stiles grumbled and let go of Malia, moving forward and grabbing Sophia's wrist instead, pulling her towards the front door, slamming it behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sophia asked, still being dragged by Stiles towards his Jeep.

"Wait, we have to be as far as we can from them so they won't listen in." He replied, letting go and standing in front of her. Sophia leaned on the door, looking him up and down.

"So?" She asked again.

"Why?"

Sophia blinked. "Why what?"

Stiles bit his lower lip. "Why Derek? Why not someone else? Why HIM?"

Sophia sighed and looked down at her shoes. "Because he was there when I needed someone the most."

"How long?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

Stiles paused. How could he explain why he was asking her this questions?

"Because…" He started, looking at his shoes and playing with his hands. "I… I don't trust him with you."

Sophia scoffed. "Now you care about me?"

"I've always cared about you, Soph!"

"Don't you fucking dare, Stiles!" She said, trying so hard not to cry. "You haven't cared about me for the past 2 months!"

"Why do you think that!?"

"Because if you really cared you wouldn't have slept with her!" She shouted at him, leaving him speechless.

Tears were now slowly running down her face.

"If you cared, you wouldn't have slept with her in the first place. If you cared, you wouldn't have dated her mere weeks after we broke up. If you really cared, you would have fought for me, and you didn't."

Both teenagers were silent after Sophia's confession. They looked everywhere but at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Are you," Stiles said after a moment of silence. "Are you guys together together?"

Sophia scuffed at that. "Are you really asking me that?"

Stiles shuddered. "It's just a question."

"Just a question? I could ask you the same thing about Malia."

Stiles snapped his eyes to her face, not really knowing what to answer to that question.

"W-what Malia and I do is our business." A blush crept up his neck towards his cheeks.

Sophia barked a laugh at this. "Please. Everyone knows you guys have sex every night. You should be a little more careful with what you tell Scott, and watch your volume. ANYONE can hear everything you guys say."

Stiles blushed even more. "W-well, what about you two back there, huh? You were totally about to suck his dick, weren't you?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Are you guys just having sex?"

"So what if we are, Stiles? Why could you possible care? You're clearly in a relationship with Malia, why is it so wrong that I'm finding comfort in someone else?" She yelled at him.

"I told you, I don't trust him"

She scoffed, faking laughter through her tears. "Right, and I'm about to base all my relationship decisions off of you"

Stiles stood staring at her, his hands clenched into fists. He ran a trembling hand over his face. "Look, this isn't about us, it's about you and the fact that you are on a murderer's list. I-I'm worried about you, all of you. Every single person I love has a price on their heads and you don't even care!" He pointed at her accusingly, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. "You'd rather fuck Derek Hale at a higher price like some cheap-"

Sophie had charged at him and threw a right hook at his face. Stiles, clumsy as ever, stumbled and fell, his back hitting the ground hard.

Sophia was glaring daggers at him, her fist up and shaking. "Don't you fucking DARE say I'm a whore. I'm not sleeping with Derek just because."

Stiles, sitting on the floor, stares up at her, his bitter mood not letting him think straight what he was saying. "So you like him?!"

"YES! YES, I LIKE HIM!"

Once again, a silence surrounded the former couple. Stiles; who's cheek was already turning red from the punch; was staring wide eyed at Sophia. He knew he shouldn't have said anything of what he said, but he was so angry he couldn't stop himself. He was angry at her for not caring about being in the deadpool, but also because she's sleeping with Derek. How could she do that? Why Derek Hale? He always felt intimidated by the former alpha werewolf just because he was a werewolf, now he felt like nothing because his ex went from petty human Stiles Stilinski to big bad wolf Derek Hale.

Sophia turned around and stomped her way to her house, tears now running down her face freely. How dare he? How fucking dare he?

She opened the front door and entered the living room; where everyone was; and just stood there. Everyone was staring at her with sad eyes; that's when she knew they had heard every single word.

Lydia; being the best friend she was; walked with her arms open to hug the pixie. When she was close, Sophia slapped Lydia's arms away, and turned to look at all of them with angry tears.

"I want everyone out of my house!" She snapped.

The pack stayed where they were, no one; again; daring to move a muscle. The only one that left was Malia, who glared at Sophia then ran outside to check on Stiles.

"NOW!"

The pack flinched, everyone practically running out of the house. Sophia knew that she could have easily make them disappear, but her emotions her too unstable to control herself and not send them somewhere far away.

As the front door shut behind them, Sophia's stood with her arms around her in the entryway, Derek a little ways from her with a concerned look on his face. They were alone again. The silence that had once been inviting to the both of them now hung thick and dreadful over their heads. She told Stiles she liked Derek... It was something she has known for some time, despite the presence of the hole in her chest made by Stiles. Despite how ridiculous it was given the circumstances, she felt a sudden urge to discover if Derek liked her. They had sex together, there had to be something else underneath; or else, why would he still be here?

She ignored – yet felt – Derek's intense glance and walked to the kitchen, getting the kettle ready to boil some water. She kept her back towards the kitchen door, ignoring Derek, who stayed by the door.

But the man had a certain effect on her. She couldn't ignore him that much. Sighing, she turned around and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy, crying silently.

Derek took this as his cue and walked to her, taking her in his arms, kissing her forehead; lips staying there.

"How much did you hear?" She whispered. She knew that Derek had lost his super hearing, so she was _hoping_ he didn't listen to what happened with Stiles.

"I heard him almost calling you a whore. If Scott hadn't stopped me saying that you punched him, I would have punched him myself." He replied softly.

"Something else you heard?" She mumbled into his chest.

Derek took a moment to reply, deep in thought. This made Sophia nervous, and it scared her. Most probably he heard her saying she liked him; and if he did; how would he take it? Did he feel the same?

"Yes." He said against her forehead, hands going up and down her arms softly.

Gulping, she took a step back and looked him straight in the eye.

"Listen," she started. "I-I really like you, ok? A lot. You're a great guy and I feel amazing when I'm with you, and-" She cut herself off, a sob coming out.

"And I know we started this as simply sex. No strings attached, but I… I really, really like you. And I need to know, what are we?" She asked, finally locking eyes with the former alpha.

He stared back at her, digesting what she had just told him.

"I…" He sighed. "I feel the same way, Soph."

Sophia's eyes widened as saucers. She felt like her heart skipped a beat, just before Derek scoffed a laugh.

"Your heart just skipped a beat." He said, a smile gracing his stubble filled face.

Sophia giggled and leaned into him, her arms going to his waist to hold him close to her.

Derek kissed her forehead again, leaning his head on top of hers, arms around her middle, tight.

"So, what does this make up?" She asked after a comfortable silence.

"What do you want us to be?"

"I… I would like to make it official, you know? To have an actual relationship and not hide it."

"Well, let's make it official."

"That means you're my boyfriend?" She asked, looking up at him.

Derek chuckled. "Never thought I'd say the words 'boyfriend and girlfriend'."

Sophia giggled in return. "Well, you better get used to it." She said, getting on he tip toes to plant a small kiss on his lips.

Deciding she didn't want the tea anymore, she turned off the stove and took Derek's hand in hers.

"Wanna stay the night?"

The werewolf smiled and nodded, letting her lead the way upstairs to her room.

Once inside; Sophia took a pair of running shorts and a baggy t-shirt; and made her way to her bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I could lend you something from my dad's. Not that they'd fit you, but still…"

"I brought my bag, remember? It's in my car."

"Oh, ok. I'll go change while you go get your stuff. Remember to lock the door when you come back in." With that, she turned around and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

The couple laid in bed together; Sophia had her back to Derek's front. Derek had his arms around Sophia's waist, her hands tracing patterns on his arm. Sophia could feel Derek's breath on her neck and cheek, and she felt so calmed down, it felt like what happened earlier didn't happen at all.

Derek kissed the nape of her neck and held her closer to him. They never realized when they fell asleep; they just did. And; both under the covers and the lights out, they couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **So, that's it for "Contemplation"! I hope you like this installment! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update, I've been very busy at work, it's very hectic! But I finally gave me some time to sit and write.**

 **There's gonna be one for installment for the Distractions series! Stay tuned for the series finale, "Focus"!**

 **I love you guys, thank you so much for your support and reviews and all the favorites and follows! I would literally wouldn't be doing this without you!**


End file.
